Chris DeAngelo
Chris DeAngelo '''(born Cristoforo Machiavelli D'Angelo da Venezia, March 31, 1982) is an Italian-American professional wrestler born in Venice, Italy. He debuted in late October 2011 in e-federations as one of the members of Extreme Wrestling Empire's (EWE) Path to Superstardom, ''EWE's wrestler trainer show, where he would end up winning. The show hasn't been revisited since. He's worked in EHW, PWD, PWE, EWE and has made a short showing in EHDW. He is currently signed to EHWF as a singles competitor. On 6 June 2014, Chris DeAngelo began his reign as EHWF Hardcore Champion after defeating Blaise on EHWF Mayhem, only to lose it seven weeks later to Rose at EHWF's biggest event, Scars and Stripes. Other than the EHWF Hardcore Championship, DeAngelo has held the PWD Intercontinental Championship and the EHW Tag Team Championship. EWE Chris DeAngelo made his debut in was known as "EWE's Tough Enough", ''EWE Path to Superstardom ''and immediately became friendly with some of the other rookies there. Down the road, he would go on to be the most skilled and would end up winning the competition. He's only made a brief stunt in the federation, since then. PWD After EWE closed, DeAngelo headed over to Pro Wrestling Destruction (PWD) where, in his first week, joined CM Punk, Zeke Nero and Sean Masters in the Straight Edge Society. He was known to nag and boast on his ''Superstardom win. At PWD Souled Out, he would defeat then champion, the Miz, to become Intercontinental Champion, which would be his first professional wrestling title. PWE On May 5, 2012, he made his in-ring return, after almost six months, against Xenon Byers. He lost that match, after being struck in the face, illegally, with brass knuckles. The following week, he cut a promo stating how he feels he was screwed and that the owner of Pro Wrestling Exchange (PWE) should have reversed the victory. Afterward, a huge outbreak occured between him and PWE's owner, resulting in his suspension. He would ask for his release soon after. WWK As of June 28, 2013, Chris DeAngelo has made his long awaited federation return by signing with World Wrestling Khaos. On July 3, 2013, DeAngelo competed against S2 in the first round of the Khaos Championship, but lost. Later that night, he would turn heel when he screwed S2 out of his title match by getting him disqualified. Shortly afterwards, the company filed for bankruptcy and closed down. EHW In August 2013, Chris DeAngelo joined Extreme Hardcore Wrestling (EHW). Just a week after his debut, he defeated four other men in a battle royal to become the number one contender for the EHW Television Championship. On the Tendencies after, he announced he'd cash in his shot on October 5th, at EHW Extreme Warfare. At the 2013 EHW Draft, he competed against Latino Game and Chris Anderson, while teaming with Mr. Prosperity in the Case Terry Chambers in a losing effort. He would get drafted to EHW Defiance later that night. On September 18, 2013, DeAngelo officially introduced a new posh gimmick. He failed to capture the EHW Television Championship at Extreme Warfare. After failing to capture the title, DeAngelo underwent yet another gimmick change, where he became a drunken pyschopath who believed his deceased father was actually in his presense. His promos consisted of him speaking his mind to his father, Dante Francisco DeAngelo. It was announced on one of late-October's Defiance that he would team with Mr. Propsperity in the Case, Terry Chambers to face the EHW Tag Team Champions, Chris Xtreme and Josh Extremer (The eXtremists) for the titles at EHW Path of Extreme, in which they won. EHW would close down soon after Far From Sober (Chris DeAngelo, Terry Chambers and Chris Anderson) formed. EHWF On April 28th of 2014, it was announced that Chris DeAngelo had just signed a new contract with Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation (EHWF), returning to his wealthy heel gimmick. DeAngelo won his to debut on the May 9th edition of EHWF Mayhem in a triple threat battle against Eli Sykes and Mike Maddox. On May 25th, at EHWF's 2014 edition of Aces High, Chris DeAngelo won a triple threat ladder match against Van Jameson and DJ Moore, winning him a future shot at the Hardcore Championship. The next week on June 6th, Chris DeAngelo would cash in his shot, and defeated Blaise by submission, becoming the EHWF Hardcore Champion. At Scars and Stripes 2014, Chris DeAngelo dropped the EHWF Hardcore Championship to Rose. The week after, he filed a lawsuit against EHWF and fellow EHWF competitors, Rose and Blaise. He has not been seen since. Personal Life Chris D'Angelo was born on 31 March 1982 in Venice, Italy, to Italian born parents Dante Francisco D'Angelo and Claudia Maria D'Angelo (née Sarantino). He lived in Scottsdale, Arizona for a time, before moving to Los Angeles, California at the age of three when his father inherited Silverscreen Studios. D'Angelo married his wife, Veronica Emily D'Angelo (née Richards) on 8 March 2001 at the age of 19. On 10 July 2005, D'Angelo inherited Silverscreen Studios at the age of 23 after his father stepped down. D'Angelo has proved to be Silverscreen's most effective owner and C.E.O., having had multiple hit shows compared to his father and his grandfather before that. As of 26 April 2014, Silverscreen serves as the top international television channel, surpassing BBC. On 5 October 2013, D'Angelo's father Dante lost a year's battle to prostate cancer. In wrestling Finishers: *Vexation ''(one-handed swinging neckbreaker) - 2012-' *''Soporose'' (camel clutch) - 2014-''' '''Submissions: *Single-legged Boston crab *Anaconda vise *Crossface *Cross armbar *STF *Standing Sleeper hold *Boston crab *Figure-four leg lock Signatures: *''Fucking DeAngelo (PWD, PWE, EWE, WWK)/Recreation (EHW, EHWF) (Sit-out powerbomb)'' *''Dictatorship (Double-knee facebuster)'' Entrance music *''In My Eyes by Rage Against the Machine (PWD, EHDW, PWE, WWK, EHW) 2011-2013 *''Killing in the Name ''by Rage Against the Machine (EHW) 2013 *''I've Got the World on a String ''by Frank Sinatra (EHW, EHWF) 2013-2014 *''Farther than the Sun ''by Alter Bridge (EHW) 2013 *I've Got the World on a String by Michael Bublé''' (EHWF) 2014-'' Nicknames *EHW's Drunk *EHW's Elegance *The Best Motherfucker Here *Chris Fucking DeAngelo *Straight-Edge Follower Championships and Accomplishments '''Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation *EHWF Hardcore Champion Extreme Hardcore Wrestling *EHW Tag Team Champion Extreme Wrestling Empire *Winner of EWE Path to Superstardom Pro Wrestling Destruction *PWD Intercontinental Champion Category:Wrestlers